


戏梦东京

by naiyouzuode



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiyouzuode/pseuds/naiyouzuode
Relationships: Narita Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	戏梦东京

大仓有时候不得不承认，行定勋选角的眼光确实毒辣，他进了剧组很久才隐隐发觉的自己身上同大伴恭一相似的特质，却在选角的时候就被他们一眼望穿，虽素未谋面，堪堪通过既定的印象，就断定了他是大伴恭一。  
这种特质的名字叫从不拒绝。  
成田又一次在深夜叩响了大仓房间的门，美其名曰对剧本。大仓坐在床上，慢吞吞地赤着脚下去开门，让提着一篮子酒和美食的成田进屋，什么也没问。  
从第一次开始就是这么做的，由于大仓不置可否，成田就一直这么做了。  
谁都知道对剧本是噱头。“不真做的话怎么演得好BL呢”，成田第一次敲开他房门的时候就开门见山地提议了。

自己明明是会说“不”的类型。大仓想。  
日常生活中也常拒绝别人，不只是一味的当好人，是在觉得困扰的时候会当机立断地指出来的类型。这一点大仓觉得自己跟大伴恭一还是有所区别的。  
但为什么唯有在性爱方面来者不拒呢。尤其是来自成田的邀约？  
大仓也不知道。  
但他确实需要通过性爱来让自己入戏，很多很多的性爱，多到足以让他成为大伴恭一。

大仓说想要全身心地融入，成田就陪他看电影，两个人总是做完再躺在一起看电影，每做一次看一部。虽然大概率才播到一半大仓就已经睡着了，但他们还是陆陆续续看完了《断背山》，《milk》，《故园风雨后》，和很多别的。

大仓很爱《故园风雨后》。尤其是查尔斯跟塞巴斯蒂安在天蒙蒙亮的清晨坐在台阶上品酒的那一段，他看了很多遍。

天光乍现的时分，他们坐在大石阶上，倚靠着故园的石柱子，品尝一杯又一杯的美酒。他们比喻和形容酒的味道，有些醇厚得像山涧里神秘的先知，有些灵动得像恬美缥缈的少女。他们大笑大叫，直到第一缕晨光透过薄雾照在查尔斯俊美的侧脸上，像被圣光沐浴过一般，塞巴斯蒂安情不自禁地吻了上去。

大仓爱极了这段，或者说这个酒鬼喜欢的只是前头品酒的部分，两个人把这一段来来去去看了很多遍，他们也像电影里那样，坐在酒店绵软的地毯上，倚着沙发和床，朝着一拉开窗帘就能望见东京塔的方向，一杯杯地喝成田带来的酒。大仓也让他作比喻，成田冥思苦想好久才憋出一个“田野里奔跑的青蛙”或是“一颗大芋头的独舞”，被大仓吐槽“能不能有点美感？”  
“没办法，谁让我只带了芋烧酒”，手里摇晃着酒杯里沙拉沙拉作响的冰块，两个人趴在一起笑作一团。

没有撑到清晨的第一缕阳光照进来，东京深青未白的天还朦胧着几颗残星，大仓就睡着了，头倒在成田的肩上。成田会搂住他，像电影里塞巴斯蒂安亲吻查尔斯一样轻吻他。

成田的想象里，这个画面极美。

而每当行定勋在片场夸奖起大仓的文艺感性和一流的共情能力的时候，成田的脑子里又都是他们看《单身男子》时的画面了。

吉姆冰冷的尸体倚倒在被冰雪覆盖的主干道，乔治手执黑伞身着正装地踏向爱人的尸体，亲吻他冰冷无焦距的翠蓝瞳孔，亲吻他变冷发硬的雪白嘴唇。成田感觉到有什么湿漉漉的东西正滴在自己的小臂上，扭头一看，枕着两只大枕头的大仓面无表情，眼泪正滴滴答答地流个不停。

科林菲斯所饰演的乔治教授最终死于心脏病发而非吞枪自尽，即使他拿枪练习了无数次，爱人的去世使他痛不欲生，然而这个世界上有太多美好的事物试图挽留他。邻居小女孩可爱的笑容，西班牙男模姣好的侧脸，深爱自己的妩媚旧友，男学生年轻鲜活的胴体……在他终于决定不再纠结，把枪支放回抽屉，想要放弃自杀的时候，却突然心脏病发。

看完结局大仓沉默了很久，他们甚至演了最后一幕——乔治仰躺在地上，即将失去意识，他死去很久的爱人吉姆再度出现在他眼前，言笑晏晏地亲吻他，带他走。

大仓眯着眼睛，看着微光里成田隐隐约约踱步而来的重影，朝着自己伸手，成田想学马修古迪温柔的笑，勾起嘴角的样子却有点蠢，大仓一边憋着笑，一边等着成田像电影里那样俯下身子吻自己。

“你说今之濑死了的话，大伴恭一也会跟着殉情吗？”  
“穷鼠的故事说的不就是这个吗。”  
“什么？”  
“由不会到会的转变。”

“那如果不是大伴恭一，大仓忠义的话呢？”  
“嗯，不会。”

他们总这样聊，聊到东方既白，成田乐此不疲地问他“如果是大仓忠义的话会怎么样？”之类的问题，大仓觉得太傻，这个世界上哪有那么多的如果。经历过那两个月，大仓觉得自己再也不可能跟一个人像这样几乎无时无刻地抱在一起了。白天抱在一起拍戏，晚上抱在一起做爱，后半夜抱在一起看电影，看完电影又抱在一起大哭。

“我的生活，成田的含量是否过浓了，”等大仓注意到这件事的时候，已经分不清是自己身处黑夜还是白昼，分不清是戏里还是戏外，分不清自己是查尔斯还是大伴恭一、乔治亦或是别的什么人了。他跟成田，他们昏天倒地地注视着别人的故事，扮演着自己的电影，成田带他领略所有的一切，他们徜徉在电影的海洋里，将里面那些五彩斑斓的情爱与悲伤像药剂一样通通注入自己身体里，感同身受那些悲欢离合，身临其境那些喜怒哀乐。

大仓这辈子的同性电影都没有这些日子以来看得多，即使如此，他们仍然只看了一小部分极有名的。直至杀青那日，成田和大仓还留了半部《请以你的名字呼唤我》没看，前一夜意大利的夏日风情才体会了一半便戛然而止，接踵而来的是剧组献上的漂亮花束，和大家一起喝酒欢笑以慰这两个月以来的辛苦的庆功宴。

宴会的最后，他们在灯光昏黄的过道相视一笑，留下最后一吻，是非常郑重的，昭示着告别的kiss goodbye，是很多同性电影里都会有的一幕。然后如那些电影里的主角们一般，什么也未说地分道扬镳。

从酒吧出去的时候，春夜的微风飘来整条街的樱花香气，吹得大仓软绵绵得走不动路。大仓突然想起了那部只看了一半的《请以你的名字呼唤我》。

意大利的夏天未结束。  
东京的夏天未开始。


End file.
